


Michael Is Dead

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Death, Gen, Purple Boy, Tenacity has no limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: When you die, where do you go?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Michael Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Cw: Blood, implied gore, impalement, death, stranding, stalking mention. Roots in religion-type stuff. All sorts of rule-breaking! Blink-and-you-miss-it language.

Fresh air!

I missed that-

. . .

-?

_Where am I-_

_Stabbing_ pain that’s always f-uuun-

Oh...crap.

I plummet through a ton of smaller branches like a stone, and _yes,_ the ground is rock-hard.

Even though there’s grass.

_....What is this a zombie anime?_

-I kid, but I kindly...would _NOT_ like to die here thank you very much...

I will... _drag_ myself up from here-

(That’s pretty ironic).

It’s adrenaline, the blades are wet.

All I do...is slip-!?

_Darn...it..._

I can see my own bones.

Among other.. _.delightful_ things-

The pool’s just getting bigger.

I can’t...die here....

The sun’s just...setting.

...

Where am I.

My torso is a vise, but it’s...it could be worse.

I’m straining to see anything beyond a blur.

“. . . .Hello...?”

My lungs are in oil.

Great...

Somebody in black is standing in front of me.

“Oh...hi”.

Death, I presume?

“Don’t...tell me.....”

Time to...stand........kind-of......oookay, let’s _wobble-_

“This is the part where I get dumped back in Hell”.

“...”

-Oh.

I have to squint, but...

Yeah, she’s not the Death I remember-

“....Who are you-?”

“I reside in the Land of Fiction...”

“....Uh, I don’t”.

“You still died here”.

“....?”

Annnnnd-???

“So....?”

What happens _now._

“Do I go back to where I _actually_ live, or.....?”

“I cannot bring you to life”.

“.....”

That’s not what I _asked-_

“I.E. I’m stuck in _Fiction’s_ Hell?”

“....I will see what can be done”.

......So what does _that_ mean?

I look around-

Something green glows in the Distance.

“-What am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

-Yeah, there is _no_ sewing this... _problem..._ shut-

A sigh...

I _thought it was a reasonable question._

“You _do_ know of the Resurrection Wells?”

“Which are...?”

I blink.

“-I’m pretty sure no one knows I’m dead...”

_Yeah._

I’m...

. . . .It _does_ start to sink in...

A little.

“I see...well then....”

“Well then-?”

“-I’m afraid it can’t be helped”.

-I had a feeling...

My stomach still _drops-_

“. . . . . . .”

“Follow me, please...”

.....I mean, what am I going to do?

Desert her?

In unfamiliar territory?

I’d have to be stupid-

I take a step-

And almost face-plant.

_I have it under control-_

-I grab onto her arm.

She doesn’t react.

I look for shadows, but my mind is busy with thoughts, doubts, etc.

They have gates down here.

Of course they open automatically for her-

They know she’s in charge-

“Are we certain Satan’s planning on letting me out since it’s what I _want?”_

“He has no jurisdiction over you-“

_Oh good._

_Issue averted-_

“That’s nice to hear-“

Somebody screams-

My smile is plasticine.

_Totally didn’t miss YOU at all-_

“Er, how much farther is-“

“Have patience”.

-I’m...

_Sigh._

I would _much_ rather be revived-

What on earth _is_ a Resurrection Well?

If I knew where the lifelines were established, I _could_ use them for my own advantages.

I don’t exactly want to be chased down, either.

How embarrassing would that be.

I wouldn’t get far-

-They actually have Outposts.

“Wait here”.

She raps on the door, and I awkwardly slide to the ground.

I can’t breathe...well....

I guess it’s _slightly_ killing me.

_Bad joke._

I frown.

How did I go from being _remotely_ a threat to this?

“. . . . can you take him?”

_...What am I, a stray?_

I don’t hear a reply. . .

.....I can’t get up.

I wind my cloak tighter about myself.

Is it just me, or is it getting colder?

I rub my arms.

I’m feeling numb, but stiff.

“Michael-“

“What-“

“Huh. . .”

“All Other Worlds outside of Fiction have locked themselves off”.

What...what am I...hearing. . . . .

“It was decided as the best way to contain so many breaches in Fandom security”.

“What does that mean?”

“It means after the Possession Pandemic among the Authors a year ago, even if they aren’t present in reality anymore, most have bounced back along with their creations..... _He_ can’t influence them anymore unless they let him.

And as such, every area invaded by a stalker has been unceremoniously cut off.

Now, you can only travel outside if you somehow manage to break the 4th Wall....which I don’t believe anyone has yet accomplished.

After all, this _did_ start out as a harmless story...although it’s disappointing, an outcome so widely-enforced, even _I_ expected”.

“But...that’s your _job_ isn’t it!?”

_Stay calm, stay calm-_

My hands are _sweating-_

_“I_ break the 4th Wall! All the time-“

“Yes...but you don’t have Special Permission from your Creator”.

_-Alice where are you._

She doesn’t know.

She doesn’t _know-_

“Wh-what about canon compliant!?”

“They would have to take it up with Joey... _all_ of them”.

_-I should be glad_ _but I’m not..._

I grab Death.

“-What are you doing?”

“You’re essentially saying I’m trapped here!”

“There’s no cause to panic-“

_“Like H* I’m not gonna panic!!”_

My grip tightens.

“You _know_ I don’t live here!

Can’t you do _something!?”_

“If you returned in this universe someone would have to di-“

“What about that harp!?

No one had to die for that-“

“The SAE owns it.

It cannot be reached”.

“Fine then!”

I let go.

“Where are you going?”

I run out, and I ignore her.

Even if I have to reappear as some kind of ghost, I _am_ getting out of here.

-I nearly pitch myself into a ditch, but it’s fine.

It’ll be fine.

I’ll find a way to contact them...and it’ll be fine.

As long as I don’t get corralled.

_Corralled._

I may be some Character from nowhere, but I won’t cave so easy.

I really, _really_ need a shadow.

I’m dead, it’s a 50/50 toss-up.

I’ve never seen anyone _else_ end life in this situation before-

It can’t be impossible...

I try to launch-

A hand clamps onto my shoulder.

“Michael-“

-Did I _ever_ mention how much I hate the Mom-Tone?

“Don’t ‘Michael’, me”.

I pry at her fingers-

“I know it’s hard to accept”.

“Good. I have better things to do”.

-If I have to resort to _force,_ I-

“Should you sneak your way out, you will doom _everyone_ ”.

“Says who?”

“Says the rules”.

“Did you make those rules?”

“I did not, but they are still there nonetheless”.

“....And why should I care”.

I finally pull my arm free.

“Technically, I don’t _have_ to listen to you”.

-Ah, the eyebrow raise.

Well, did she really think...

Hm.

I suppose some people don’t believe they’ll ever have that kind of trouble until it happens.

“I’m not a part of this mess, I was just ducking in for a bit.

Technically, you have no right to hold me”.

“Yet you’re dead-“

I step out of range.

“And you’re here”.

“Yes, but...”

Rebuttal, _find one-_

“I was tricked into a trap.

Not a fatal execution or...whatever you call them”.

“You’re mixing up fandoms”.

“Does it matter now?”

My leg muscles are starting to _severely_ hate me.

Small window is _slowly_ closing.

“I’m leaving, so bye-“

I turn.

One eye stays put on her.

I didn’t even see my own capture coming.

Fool me twice, how _stupid_ must I be-

I hear a sigh.

“.....It’s non-debatable.......”

_Anything is debatable, if you want it to be._

I lift off the ball of my foot-

“H-hey!??”

_Who hooked my arms!?_

“Who is this!?”

_The Invisible Man!??_

I struggle-

Nothing’s there?

No, it can’t be.

“What did you do-tell me-“

“It’s not me”.

_How can it not be-_

“-Will you hold _still_ for a minute!?”

“-Who said that-“

“Me!”

“. . .”

_-Maybe they_ are _the Invisible Man._

“Did you forget about me? I only raised you for half your life-“

_-Oh._

“Heheh....hi-“

I’m not embarrassed, what are you saying?

“-Wait, why are you stopping me-“

“You haven’t changed at all, have you?”  
“What do you mean-“

I can imagine him vividly shaking his head...

“-Why are you in Hell?”

_Last I checked, you weren’t_ that _bad-_

“Because _you’re_ in Hell, yah goof!”

“Ow-“

The nougies....

_Owowow-_

“’Kay let’s avoid that-“

“Alright...”

I flap my arms slightly.

“Are you gonna let go, or...?”

“You’ll run”.

_....Fudge._

“-Can you blame me!?”

I don’t want to hurt him, but-

“I’m stuck here.

_Stuck_ here!”

“Oy! I’m not _that_ bad company am I?”

“...D’oh-“

I’m squinting, to see if I can’t see him that way.

“Don’t you have someone missing you in Heaven?”

“Yeah...”

“Soooo?”

“Soooo, I’ve gotta keep _you_ out of trouble, first”.

“Huh?”

Why me-

It hits me.

“No...don’t-“

“What?”

“No way. No, no, no-“

“No, no, no, what?”

“There’s not a chance in...Purgatory”.

“Of what”.

There’s no chance I have a _Guardian Angel._

“Okay look”.

I am itching to break from his grip-

“How did _I_ end up with. . .some kind of-

Guardian Entity-“

“Eh!? Don’t make it _weird-“_

I got the stank face.

. . .

I don’t have to see him to know.

“But it _is_ weird-“

“You’re the weird one-just calm down already”.

“And... _why_ would I-“

“Because fighting right now won’t help you any”.

-That familiar, tsking sound...

“Don’t knock yourself unconscious, seriously”.

“Being dead isn’t worth my time-“

“When is it worth _anyone’s_ time?”

He lowers his voice so he can whisper in my ear:

“Besides, if you’re good, here, you could probably find your _actual_ parents...”

_-W-what!?_

_No way-_

I...start to shiver-

“T-that’s. . .”

_But-_

_But I still-_

“. . .Why...would they-“

_I barely remember them._

“This isn’t. . .their universe-“

It’s almost...too painful...to think of-

“Anything’s possible here”.

“If anything were possible, why can’t I come back?”

“Nobody’s died yet”.

-I want to tear my hair out.

“Don’t give me that-!”

“Relax, will you!?”

I think _not-_

“The Outpost’s got a Waiting Room, if you _really_ want to go hideout in there, you can”.

Well it’s obnoxiously silent, isn’t it?

But I...did relax. . . . .

This chair is plastic, but I could swear it’s made from wood.

I _cannot_ get comfortable.

_...It can’t be_ really _over. . ._

How much emptier of an Afterlife...

“C’mon. What’s the matter? Anyone else in your shoes would be happy-“

“You say that like it’s ideal”.

“...I know it isn’t”.

Then why did you-

“In crisis times, it just...becomes more appealing.

Is what I mean”.

“. . .”

I don’t feel any better.

“Anyway, if you left, word would probably circulate...and then _everyone_ would want to leave.

-I’m guessing, anyhow...”

“.....Why don’t they”.

“Can’t let psychos escape karma.....In-Between’s pretty peaceful, and...there’s family and friends in Heaven. . . . . . .then again...”

_Then again?_

“For some reason, you’re allergic to the Pearly Gates”.

“Oh hush”.

-It’s an old argument.

“Since when do Demons enter a place like that?”

“....”

_Yeah, you_ know _I’m right..._

“Proves my point, though”.

“What point?”

There _is_ a point?

“...You don’t have motivation to go one way or the other-in terms of death, at any rate”.

“-Not a surprise to you”.

“I figured...”

Hmph.

No good from a conversation about it anyway.

“....You really have to have that look on your face-“

“-What?”

“Nothin’...except-“

“Except what?”

My heart doesn’t thump-

“Eh. It’s...probably just a rumor-“

“What rumor?”

_Keep it down..._

“....You’ll do a better job this time, yeah?”

“Huh...?”

“I heard-“

_There was a certain church outside. .. ....._

Cartoon physics never work.

I hold on to my 80-degree angle any longer, and my ankle is going to die along with me.

-Okay enough of that.

No one’s hanging around.

I slip outside.

“....We’re really doing it, huh”.

“It was your idea”.

“Doesn’t mean you had to take me up-“

“Yeah, well....”

I huff.

“You _know_ me”.

So what if I have to walk forever?

I’ll make it there-

“...That I do-“

I snort.

“Don’t get me caught”.

All that talk of ‘Resurrection Wells’, she better be busy with one.

“I won’t...”

“I _mean_ it-“

“Yeah, yeah...”

I rush, and it hurts, but you know what?

I’m kinda _beyond_ caring.

They say there’s some kind of light.

Bright white.

Can’t be missed-

....For once, the myth ought to be real.

Every other one is...

My lungs might fall out my stomach, but oh well.

I didn’t need them, anyway.

That black gate is in my path...

I could climb it.

It’s just going up, my mind can handle that...right?

“You _might_ fall-“

“You’re so encouraging!”

“You almost fell into a _ditch”._

“I stepped wrong-“

“You ran a marathon to get here”.

“...”

I grasp the bars.

I’m not stupid, I know I can’t find that key-

_-Okay!_

_Let’s try this now._

I stick my arm through the hole.

-It catches on my elbow.

“Oh”.

“. . . . .Your underreactions never cease to amaze me”.

My shoulder screams, but I make it fit.

-My head won’t.

-New plan-

I undo the buckle keeping hair out of my face, and try to pick the lock.

Too small.

I accidentally prick myself with the tiny crossbar.

“Ow-ouch-“

“Be careful, will you?”

“I’ve got it”.

Nope.

_-And_ my arm is stuck.

“....”

“....”

...........I pull my cloak tighter around myself, partially to shield the wound more and...to make a shadow, alright I admit it:

I am _horrendous_ at quitting.

I try to sink into the dark _er_ patch of ground.

-Well my arm is loose at any rate.

I stumble backwards.

That darned gate-

If I can just-

I pour my energy into phasing outside, here.

-I may lose my dignity but that does not matter in the grand scheme of things.

I mean, it works--

I just nearly shook out all my vertebrae.

“-No comment”.

“I-didn’t say a word-“

“Uh-huh. . .”

I cringe.

_Let’s just keep on moving, shall we. . ._

Keep on moving...

I am _so_ tired.

But if I stop, I am going to be _caught._

I don’t want to get caught-

This can’t be wrong.

If no one dies, this can’t be wrong.

How can this be wrong?

There is _no way_ this can be wrong-

“What the heck are you thinking about?”

“I’m waiting to be stabbed in the eyes by a bright light”.

“....Those eyes? It’d be a waste”.

.......

I don’t have time to blush.

It’s kind-of a let-down to see that the light is from the Other End.

Oh well...

I feel around for cracks-

“What happened to the guards?”

“They got revived like, two years ago”.

“How irresponsible to leave it un-guarded. They could’ve avoided people like me-“

“Don’t push your luck”.

I try to shove it open.

My hands bleed...

My poor warmers...I’ll have to sew them up later.

“Aren’t you worried this is going to do something to you? It _is_ a Church-“

“I’m _already_ hurt, I can’t get hurt worse”.

I smile wide-

“Oy...”

I guess it’s determined to be open a crack, huh?

“Well, here goes...”

I push my arm through.

Again....

. . . . . .It burns like _fire-_

I hope I’ve got a hold of the frame because I feel nothing...

I thrust my leg through.

_Keep it PG...!!!_

Now or never.

Like it’s been the whole time-

-I trip into whiteness.

My heart _jolts._

I lose-all my senses.

All of them.

Black haze later, and...I feel a light stinging, but that’s probably due to my mind being unable to handle anything _worse._

I have no clue where I am.

It must be colder.

I keep shivering.

Shock...

_Haven’t we been here before!??_

“Wh...where am I?”

“-Are you okay!??”

“No-describe things to me, I can’t-I can’t _see-“_

“Uh...there’s a giant tree...Holy Heck, how much blood did you-!?”

“A...lot. What else?”

“Grass-“

“Fun. And?”

I can’t...stand up.

“More trees”.

“...Okay, I died here”.

_Am I alive?_

I fumble for a heartbeat-

“Heh...I can’t...really tell-“

Everything is lead.

“......You have it taken care of now, or-“

“......Actually-“

I cough into my palm.

“I do need.... _one_ last favor-“

It’s been a while since then.

My eyesight’s slowly getting better.

_I asked him for something I couldn’t do myself-and he did it._

_I wish I could’ve thanked him..._

But I blacked out after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like, four days on this- X)  
> 17 pages, and 2,662 words... X0  
> Anyways, enjoy Purple Boy doing what he does best. <3


End file.
